fall for you
by indy001
Summary: EPOV Edward and Bella dated in high school but went their seperate ways for college. What happens when they meet up again four years later? Will they realize that those feelings never really went away?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys.  
**_

_**This is the first chapter of the story. I wanted to write something that came just from Edward. So many people write fics from Bella's point of view but the books are from hers so I thought I would give Edward a shot.**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

--

**Chapter one**

--

There is nothing more beautiful than New Hampshire in the fall in my opinion. I stood outside on my apartment balcony, looking over the park across the street from me. The lake was small but profound in its beauty with a small playground and picnic benches on the side. Several people were already out, making the most of the sunny day despite it being eight in the morning. The trees were red with the leaves falling off onto the ground, making the sight even more beautiful.

I noticed children playing on the swings, building sand castles in the sand box and two little boys play wrestling on the grass while their mother's shook their heads and smiled at their sons. I smirked at the two boys and couldn't help but think back to my own childhood.

My big brother Emmett and I would always play wrestle in our backyard when we were kids, Emmett offcourse always winning. When I say he is my big brother, I don't mean just in age. He is seriously _big_. 6, 5 at least with a muscular build.

The exact opposite to me.

Although I am tall, about 6,2. I am what you call lean. People say that I am good looking with a pale complexion and unruly bronze hair, a crooked smile with built arms. But I am told that my most striking quality is my eyes. Sparking green with tinges of yellow that are unlike anybody that I have ever met.

Including my parents.

I smiled when I saw the older of the two boys pin his friend to the ground and jump up in victory, leaving the smaller boy scowling at him on the ground. I chuckled, thinking that it was probably similar to my expression every time Emmett won a fight with me.

Walking back inside my apartment I sat on my living room and perched my laptop in my hands to finish my paper on advanced theory compositions that was due later today. I was in my senior year at Dartmouth, with a Bachelor of Arts specialising in music. I was working my way to be a composer. I know, not something that most twenty-two year old guys want to be but I have always had that passion for writing my own music and it's when I am most happy in my life.

Living in the small town of Forks County, I grew up around music and I learned to truly appreciate it over the years. My mother Esme is a singer/pianist at the jazz club that she owns and my father Carlisle, although he is a doctor, he has always found time to crank out the guitar and jam along to my mom. My older brother Emmett plays the drums. He claims that it relives stress but I think it's because he is so big that if he didn't hit something, he would explode like the hulk. I have teased him about it for years.

As for me, I have been playing and composing on my piano ever since I was fifteen years old. I would have started at an earlier age but my brother always gave me shit for it, saying that I should play something a little more manly. Such as the drums like himself.

He still teased me about it on occasion but I knew he was only joking. Under the teasing, he was actually very proud that his little brother was one of the most successful pianists in the history of Dartmouth University. I could tell because every time somebody hears me play he brags that I was accepted into both Julliard and Trinity College of music, two of the most prestigious music schools in the world. He never fails to explain to them that the only reason I didn't go was because I wanted to follow in my dad and big brother's footsteps and attend Dartmouth.

Growing up, I wasn't interested in music despite my upbringing. Like most boys, I enjoyed playing in the mud and wrestling with my brother and my best friend Jasper Whitlock. My mother had always played the piano and even from a young age, she has always encouraged me to play.

I offcourse denied my mother's request, always thinking that the piano was for sissies. Well at least that was what Emmett had told me, and since I looked up to Emmett _like most boys did with their older brothers_ I simply refused to learn and continued to go through my every day life without any true passion or ambition.

It wasn't until my freshmen year at Forks high that I started to take music seriously. I laughed at the reason why I started to play in the first place was to get a girl's attention. _Yeah, a girl that you are still trying to get to notice you. _My inner voice told me. I scowled at my laptop and continued to write about the differences between classical and modern composition…

All the while thinking back to the first time I met her.

I was fifteen years old when she moved into town to live with her dad. There was buzzing all throughout Forks about Chief Swan's daughter coming to stay. At first I didn't take notice of the gossip. I ignored all the guys saying how hot she was and what they would do to her if she ever glanced their way…

At the time I shook my head and felt nothing but sorry for the poor girl that would have to fight those horny boys off with a stick. _Either that, or her fathers shotgun_. I barely took any notice until I saw her with my own eyes.

Bella Swan.

She was gorgeous. Tall, thin frame, with deep brown eyes. So deep that you could see your soul in them.

I remember her wearing a pair of jeans and a plain green blouse that hugged her curves nicely, without making her look at all slutty unlike other girls. She had long brown wavy hair that was pulled to one side of her shoulders and full lips that she was unconsciously biting making her even more enticing. She was walking down the hall with her head down, a blush formed on her cheeks, obviously trying to get away from the stares that people openly gave her.

Some looks of question. Others, (mainly the girls) looks of jealousy. But most open curiosity as to why this beautiful, shy girl was here in our tiny little town.

Her locker was next to mine, as she walked towards me, she didn't see my bag that was placed over my feet and immediately tripped over. On instinct, I caught her before she could hit the ground. And for a moment I couldn't breath.

Her brown eyes stared into my green ones and for a minute I forgot about everything around me. Everything but this beautiful, blushing girl in my arms.

After a minute or so of my staring, she laughed nervously, the blush creeping its way back to her features. I realized then that I was staring at her. With a nervous chuckle I helped her stand up and combed my hand through my hair, a habit I have had for my entire life.

"Sorry", we both said at the same time. This time we both looked down at our feet. There was a moment's silence. "Don't worry about it; I have the unnatural talent of falling over any flat surface that I am near by" she said half joking. I had no doubt that she was probably put in these situations a lot of the time.

I laughed. Beautiful _and _had a sense of humour. God this girl was perfect.

"Im Edward Cullen" I said holding out my hand to shake. She placed her delicate hand in mine and shook in, seemingly not noticing the sparks that I felt when our hands touched.

"Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella" she smiled at me perfectly. She looked beside me when she heard the background noise of a piano playing from the music room down the hall. She closed her eyes smiled lazily when she heard the song playing.

Debussy. By Clair De Lune.

"I love this song" she sighed. Her eyes still closed. She opened them a second later to find me staring at her in wonder. _She knew who Clair De Lune was? _This girl was so different from any other I had ever known.

We both listened to the song in silence and I faintly realized that people were looking at us with odd expressions. Probably because we were both just standing there in the middle of the hall staring at the music room door across from us, not saying anything.

"Yeah the keys match the meaning of the song so perfectly" I said absentminded. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Do you play?" Bella asked me, an expression of awe on her face. Before I knew what I was doing, I nodded briefly with a small smile.

She sighed again and I wanted nothing more than to hear her sigh again. Preferably saying my name. _Under different circumstances_.

"That's amazing. I have always wanted to piano but I am such a klutz that I press down on the wrong keys every time I try to play. It sounds like a cat dying" she said with a laugh. I too soon joined her. Barely knowing her but still able to imagine her doing just that.

"I could teach you if you wanted?" _what the hell are you saying? You don't know how to play the piano._ I yelled at myself in my head to shut up but before I could do anything about it, she smiled at me.

"That would be great. Thanks Edward" she said before glancing up at the sound of the ball. She walked off to her first class but not before turning around and smiling at me with a small wave. I grinned like an idiot. The smile not leaving my face when I was sitting in biology, all the while, Jasper giving me strange looks as I stared off into space.

That was the day I fell in love with music. I remember arriving home and going straight over to my mother who was making dinner and asking her to teach me how to play the piano. My father, who was beside her cutting up vegetables, stopped what he was doing and smiled at me proudly whilst my mom squealed in excitement and practically dragged me to the grand piano that was situated in the dining room.

I have been playing ever since.

That was how my relationship with Bella started. In our freshmen and sophomore year we bonded over me teaching her the piano which to her credit, kind of did sound like a cat dying in the beginning.In return, she tutored me in English, which I had been flunking ever since elementary school.

We went from being good buddies, playful tackles and high fives,

To something that was crossed between friendship and something more.

The occasional hook up at a party in our junior year and flirting in between classes. All the while I threatened any guy that even spoke about her in that way. Most guys were too afraid to even glance at her. When you put Jacob Black, her best friend and biggest guy in school and me, the guy that everyone but her knew that I was infatuated with… well lets just say that it was rare than any guy would try something with her.

Our group consisted of Bella and myself, Jasper Whitlock, my best buddy since childhood, his girlfriend Alice Brandon and Bella's best friend Jacob Black. They all quickly grew tired of our dancing around each other and formed a plan to get us together before prom.

Alice and Jake went to Bella and told her straight out that I had feelings for her ever since we were fifteen and that she should let me into her heart. Ever since her mom died, she had been afraid of love and didn't let people get close to her. That's why she had denied every guy that had asked her out ever since she had moved to Forks. And believe me, there had been

_Alot_ of guys.

Jasper teamed up with Emmett who was also tired of watching me pining over Bella and said that I had to man up, grow some balls and ask her out before she said yes to one of the other 20 guys that had a thing for her.

After a major pep talk to myself in the bathroom mirror, something that Emmett caught and still proceeds to tease me about today, I went over to her house and asked her to prom.

I was so happy when she said yes that I think I actually skipped as I made my way back home to my still laughing big bear of a brother.

I smiled at the memory. We had our first proper kiss on the dance floor in the gym that night at school. I remember her wearing an ivory knee length dress that flowed out from the waist. She had her hair tied back in a curly twirl thing that Alice no doubt did for her. Bella wasn't exactly known for her love of clothing and make-up. She obviously was forced into it by Alice who was conveniently the exact opposite of Bella.

She looked absolutely stunning and if I recalled correctly, I told her that she was perfect as I watched her making an entrance down the stairs, only tripping over once or twice in the process. Quite the accomplishment for my Bella.

If looks could kill, I would have certainly been in trouble by the way her dad Charlie looked at me at that moment. After a year of dating, he still gave me the third degree every time I came over. But that still didn't stop me from sneaking into her bedroom window every night where we… NO!

"You are so not going back there" I muttered to myself in the empty room of my apartment.

I hadn't spoken to Bella in four years now. Shouldn't these feelings fade in time? _Urhh_. I am not going to lie and say that I haven't dated anyone since Bella, because well, Im a guy. A guy that has certain needs…

But I have never felt for any girl like I did for Bella. I was just too stupid to let her go when I had the chance to make something real of our relationship.

I decided to walk through campus even though I lived a good ten minutes drive away. But my surroundings were just so serene, with the red and orange leaves falling off the trees, fell to the ground, giving the quite neighbourhood a magic feel.

The wind had picked up as I walked over to Kemeny Hall for my first class. I was glad that I had decided to wear my favourite grey wool coat over my plain navy t-shirt and jeans. I watched with a smirk as some of the other students walked at a fast pace as they walked to their classes. Most of them wearing dresses or just t-shirt and shorts.

I could faintly hear my name being called as I walked inside the historic building. I turned to face the intruder and noticed Jasper jogging up to me with Alice right by his side. Couldn't they go anywhere without each other?

Jasper grinned when he realized I was waiting for them and called out to me, still jogging.

"Ed we've got some news for you" He said, smiling like a little kid on Christmas. Alice smiled haughtily at me and I immediately glared at them in suspicion. _This couldn't be good. _

"What did you do?" I asked Alice knowingly. Her little pixie face scrunched up in annoyance that I instantly presumed that it was her fault.

"Shut up Edward. Why do you always expect the worse from me?" Alice asked her small frame stiff with annoyance but the hint of a smile on her face.

"Because most of the time I am right. So tell me. What did you do?"

Jasper suddenly looked worried. He was staring at me as if their news wasn't so good after all. Alice on the other hand didn't look the least bit fazed. In fact, she was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Her spiky dark hair bouncing slightly each time she moved.

"Bella is in town and she wants to see you". Alice said smiling hugely. I could feel the piercing gazes of my two friends but I was suddenly too frozen to say anything.

_Bella,_ is here? _Bella Swan_ is in New Hampshire and wants to see me? The image of her screaming that she never wanted to see me again flashed through my mind before I could stop it. I flinched as that familiar stab of pain washed over me as I thought back at the expression on her face on that fateful day.

"Edward" Jasper's concerned voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay man?" he asked softly. "How do you know that she is here?" _and wants to see me? _

"She came by our place this morning. She said that she got an internship at the national Archives for the fall and is getting a place in town."

The expression on Alice's face changed quickly from excitement, to reluctance.

"She asked me to give you this" Alice said, grabbing a piece of folded paper out of her bag. She handed is over to me and I opened it with shaky hands. I knew instantly that Bella wrote it. The messy scrawls on the page were the same as they had been four years ago.

--

_Edward_,

_I know that we haven't spoken in a long time but I am going to be in town for a few months and wanted to know if you wanted to catch up. I miss talking to you if you don't want to see me I understand, but just in case you do, here are my details._

_Bella_

_--_

She had written her home and cell number as well as her address underneath her message. An involuntary sigh escaped my lips as I thought of seeing her again. To hold her in my arms, to kiss her, to feel her legs wrapped around me like they used to.

I combed my hand through my hair as I reread the short letter, the numbers already committed to memory.

"How is she?" I asked Jasper and Alice. They looked slightly surprised that I had even opened my mouth but answered anyway.

"She's doing really good Edward. She tried to be nonchalant but I could tell she really wants to see you" Alice said with a warm smile.

I smiled back reluctantly at my little pixie friend that was more like a little sister to me than anything else.

I glanced at my watch and realized that my class was just about to start. With a quick wave to my friends I told them that I would think about it before I ran off to hand up the paper I had finished this morning.

_**Review! Review! Review!**_

_**Tell me what you think! I think im going to make this 15 chapters.**_

_**Im working on the second chapter so it should be up in the next few days**_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Note: __I was listening to the song fall for you by __Secondhand Serenade on the radio last week and it inspired this story. __I listened to the lyrics and it portrayed how Edward's character felt perfectly)_ _Thankyou so much for all of the reviews. There is going to be Bella and Edward interaction in this chapter. I am trying to keep them in character as much as possible but I am going to have to change it a little bit if this story is going to make any sense._ WARNING: This chapter contains mature content so please do not read if you are offended

_**I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever. If I did then Edward would be mine to keep (sigh) **_

_**Cheers**__** guys! Keep reviewing please **__****_

_**Suggestions on how you would like this to unfold would be awesome! **_

_**Okay, on with the story!**_

**--**

**Chapter two**

**--**

_Okay__ just knock. Just move your hand to the door and tap. Come on you idiot!_ My inner voice was basically screaming at me. I was up all night in my apartment just staring at that stupid piece of paper. I went through a thousand different scenarios of how our meeting would go. My first and personal favourite was that she would open her door and immediately jump into my arms where I would carry her to the couch and show her just how much I have missed her over the past four years. A more realistic (but not nearly as much fun) scenario was that we would talk about what we have been up to in the time we spent apart and attempt to be friends. I guess that wouldn't be so bad either. At least she would be here.

I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath. I looked down at myself to make sure I looked presentable. I was wearing a rolled up blue button up shirt and my usual jeans and chuck tailors. I scratched my chin and instantly regretted not shaving this morning. I have been sporting the five o'clock shadow look recently but now I wish I took the time out of my panic induced state this morning to clean up a bit better.

Gathering what was _left _of my dignity; I _grew some balls_ and knocked on Bella's apartment door.

_1, 2, 3,4,5,6_

"Edward?"

My eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful girl before me. Her hair was still the same wavy chestnut brown, only now she had bangs. She was wearing a black Bob Marley t-shirt and a pair of skinny legged jeans with a bit more make-up on than she used to wear. Although she looked different, it was obvious that this was the same old Bella that I fell in-love with in high school.

"Hey Bella" I replied with a smile, hoping my voice didn't sound shaky. She smiled brightly and pulled me into a hug. Not expecting it, Im not sure if I actually hugged her back. After a moment, she still hadn't let go, so I tightened my arms around her and rested my face into her neck.

"It's so good to see you. You look great Edward" Bella said to me when she pulled away. She gestured with her arm for me to come inside and I followed with a small smile. Having still not recovered from being so close to her, I didn't say anything as I inspected her place.

It was nothing fancy. There was a small living and kitchen area with three adjoining rooms. I caught a glimpse of her bedroom from beside the couch and had the urge to pick her up and throw her down on that bed… The walls were painted green, white and navy with wooden floorboards, giving the apartment a modern, yet cosy feel to it. Boxes were scattered all over the place and there were newspaper and paint buckets spread over the dining room table.

I looked at her and raised an eye brow. She shrugged innocently and smiled. "What? I didn't know you were going to stop by. You could have called you know" Bella said mockingly. I laughed and apologized.

"Sorry about that. Must have slipped my mind" I said a little sheepishly. She laughed at me, shaking her head.

"Did you want something to drink? I just went grocery shopping so you are in luck" Bella said smiling. "A beer would be great if you have one"

"Coming right up".

Bella walked into the kitchen and went to the top cupboard to get some glasses, but as she leaned over to get them from the back, her t-shirt rode up, revealing her perfect stomach and the jeans she was wearing gave me a perfect view of her behind. I could feel myself resentfully getting turned on and I cursed myself for being such a guy. Also, it probably wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't know that she had a killer body underneath those clothes.

_Okay, these thoughts certainty aren't helping your predicament._ I switched my view to the coffee table and pretended to be interested in a copy of Weathering Heights that was lying there.

"Here you go" Bella said, handing me the beer. She smiled at me and went to sit next to me on the couch. She took a sip of her drink and licked her lips when a drop of coke slipped out. I quickly moved my gaze to the ceiling and shut my eyes. She obviously had no idea that I was fighting with myself not to take her right this very second.

"So, Alice said you got an internship at the National Archives. How did you get into that?" occupations are a nice safe topic. Nothing sexual about a job.

"Well I have been on an archaeological dig in South America for the past year, and I just--fell in-love with the history of it all. It was amazing!

"My dad knows a guy and pulled some strings, and the next thing I know I was on a plane here and started my internship last week."

South America? Geez, I haven't even been to Canada, let alone South America. But why am I surprised. I always knew that she would go places in life.

"What about you? Do you still want to be a composer?" _She remembers that?_

"Yeah, im in my senior year at Dartmouth, actually, I have my final recital coming up in a few weeks. Im in the middle of composing for my class but then I have to create three more for my solo performance."

"Wow. Heavy" I laughed along with her. "You could say that"

"So, are you dating anyone?" she asked me with a hint of red on her cheeks. "Um no im not. Are you?" I could barely picture another man's hands on her without wanting to punch something.

"I was, but um, not anymore." She blushed and looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

I nodded slowly. I didn't really want to know the details of her love life. In my mind, she had never let another man touch her besides me. That was probably unlikely, but hey a guy can dream cant he?

"What happened to us?" I asked her suddenly. I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was the day after graduation and we were all celebrating at my place the night before. Jake and Jasper were passed out somewhere on the couch and Alice was in the kitchen making the perfect hangover cure. Bella and I were sitting on the porch steps at the front of the house, her head leaning against my chest. We were both silent, not wanting to be the first to bring it up when out of nowhere she told me that we should break up. I looked at her in confusion for about a minute before asking her why.

"_Im going to be in Peru, then Turkey and maybe even South America a bit later on__ Edward! How are we going to stay together when you are at Dartmouth and I am half way across the world?" Bella yelled at me, tears forming in her eyes._

"_We could do long distance. Im not saying that it would be easy but we could at least give it a try! What we have is real. Im not going to throw it away at the first obstacle that we face" I yelled back, probably waking up the guys in the process._

"_You think I want to break up? I know what we have isn't just some stupid high school fling, that's why this is so hard. I am just trying to be realistic. I've been going over this in my head for awhile now and I honestly believe that if a couple is meant to be together, then they will find their way back to each other in the end." _

"_No." I answered her, standing up. "If you want to end this now, than that's it. We either stay together and work it out, or we brake up right now for good." She stared at me just as angry now. "Your giving me an ultimatum?" she laughed incredulously, her face disbelieving._

"_Yeah I am" She shook her head and tried to hide the tears that were running freely down her face "Fine, Im done then. And just to let you know, I don't want to ever see your face ever again!"_

She sighed and looked down at her hands. "I was scared Edward. I had the opportunity of a lifetime and if I didn't take it right then, I wouldn't be where I am today. I couldn't just let that chance slip away--"

"--Well, what about me Bella? You got to travel around the world? Great, but what you didn't realize is that when you left, I was heart broken. For months, I sat by the phone just wishing you would call me. I was so sure that we were going to stay together. So sure that we were gonna make it to the end. I had a fucking plan! I had an engagement ring picked out and I was planning on giving it to you that day at my house, but then you just went ahead and dumped me and that same stupid ring has been sitting in that same spot in my dresser for four fucking years!"

I yelled at her. Bella leaped up from her position on the couch and started pacing around the living room.

"I was eighteen years old Edward! I had a future to look forward to. How was I supposed to know that you weren't going to shack up with some random girl when I was away, huh? You have no idea how hard leaving was. It broke your heart? Well my heart stopped altogether. That was singlehandedly the hardest thing that I had ever had to do. If we stayed together, it would have been a mistake--"

"--So you don't regret leaving me behind?" We were both screaming now. Tears were pouring down her face and I had to force myself not to comfort her. If I wasn't so furious I probably would have.

"Yes—No—I DON'T KNOW!" I was practically shaking with anger as I watched her pace into the kitchen. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me, locking her lips to mine.

She was shocked for a moment before she kissed me back just as roughly. I grabbed her hair with my hand and pulled myself closer, dragged our entire bodies together. I traced her lips with my tongue and she opened her mouth in surprise. I quickly darted my tongue to meet hers, and she moaned at the feel of it. We were both fighting for dominance, both of us taking our frustration on the other the only way we knew how. I backed her up and the next thing I knew her back hit the fridge. She moaned into my mouth again and started to grind her hips into mine, causing friction on my already too tight jeans.

I roughly grabbed her jeans clad leg and pulled it up so I was half holding her up. I started to rock back and forth, causing her to whimper in my mouth. I pulled my mouth away from hers and latched it to her ear, my tongue caressing the outer shell of her lobe and biting on it softly. "Edward. More" she whispered breathlessly, grinding into me.

I pulled away from her and reached the bottom of her shirt and pulled it above her head. Her pale chest was heaving up and down with excitement and I watched as her breasts moved up and down from in her bra for a moment before latching my mouth to her nipple. She screamed and pulled my other hand that was resting on her hip to her other breast and pushed it onto her, gently fondling it with both of our hands.

My hands briefly left her breasts when I reached behind her to unclasp her bra. My shaky hands searched for the clasp and when I couldn't find it, I growled in frustration and was about to rip if off when Bella giggled and moved her fingers to the front of her cleavage and unclasped her bra, the silky material falling off of her shoulders and revealing her small, yet full chest to my eyes only.

It was like those four years had never happened. I was watching her like I always used to and I felt that same feeling. Passion I expected. Lust, most defiantly. But the feeling of love and adoration when I lifted my gaze to her awaiting eyes,

It felt like I was home.

We smiled at each other and for a minute everything slowed down. I clasped her face in my hands and kissed her tenderly. I pretended that I didn't notice the lone tear that fell down her cheek. She moved her hands to unbutton my shirt and one by one she popped each button, her tongue following her hands as she reached the bottom. She started sucking and biting my torso and I could feel the muscles of my stomach jump every time she touched me.

I closed my eyes in absorption. I was so hard right now that I was going to come in my pants if we didn't relive some of this pressure. I gently moved her hands so that they were on the zipper of my jeans. Bella bit her lip and undid the zipper, pulling down my boxers along with my jeans down my ankles. I noticed her staring wide eyed at my member as I worked on getting the rest of her clothes off. "Like what you see?" I asked her with a cocky grin on my face. She glared at me playfully and kicked her jeans and panties to the side.

I looked down at her and almost came right then when I saw that she was completely bare. When we were younger, she was always too timid to wax or shave. But as she got older, she had obviously gained enough confidence in her own body to take pride in herself like she was at that moment. "Stare much Cullen?" she said slyly. I almost laughed out loud. No matter the situation, she always had a comeback to everything that I said.

My hand had a mind of it's own as it moved to touch her sweet spot. She gasped loudly and grabbed my shoulders for balance. My thumb and finger circled her nub and rubbed. I looked up at her face to see her head leaned back while biting her lip from making any noise. I smirked and moved my hand faster, moving one of my fingers inside of her and she jumped in surprise.

Her pleasure grew more intense the faster I went. I could tell because she could no longer keep herself from moaning. I entered her with another finger and she squealed. "God Edward, please. Im gonna-im--"

My hand retracted as soon as her orgasm started to build. She glared at me like I was the anti-Christ and I pulled her into an earth shattering kiss, grabbing my member with one hand and teasing it at her entrance. I traced her outer lips and we both moaned at the feeling. I was teetering at the edge already. This was going to be quick, I knew that much.

I grabbed hold of her other leg and wrapped it around my body so I was holding her up completely. Her back was leaning against the wall to help support her weight. I very slowly, very deliberately pushed into her, my eyes shut tight at the feeling.

It was incredible. She was so warm and tight. She clenched me from every angle and I had to rest for a moment to pull myself together. Bella's legs tightened around me and I groaned loudly.

I pulled in and out of her at a fast pace. My head leaned against her shoulder and her hands went above her head for leverage. My thrusting started to get harder as time went on. I could hear her whimpers and moans which only exited me more.

"You feel so good Bella; you're just as tight as I remember. Do I make you feel good baby?" I asked her pushing myself into her at a hard pace. She moaned and nodded her head but it wasn't good enough. I wanted to know if she wanted me just as bad as I wanted her.

"Say it Bella" I whispered harshly. I could feel my end already approaching. Her muscles were clinging to me from every side and I moved faster and harder to increase the feeling.

"You make me feel so good Edward. No one can make me feel like you do. Please harder. I need more!" I groaned at her words knowing that it was exactly the same for me. Every girl I had been with since we were apart had nothing on my Bella. She was one in a million.

My thrusting became even more reckless as I pushed until I felt the head of my penis reach her walls. I groaned loudly at the incredible feeling.

"Fuck, Bella!" She moaned and grabbed my hand and placed onto of her mound. Taking the hint, I began to rub her clit in time with my thrusts, pointing my thrusts so they rubbed against her.

"Yes. Im-im cumming Ed—ward. I lo--, I ne-ed. GOD!" Bella screamed so loud that the neighbours could probably hear her. She had always been vocal in bed, but this was new. I guess I wasn't as experienced as I thought in high school…

Her eyes popped open suddenly and I felt her orgasm approach. My groaning and cursing became more imminent because I could feel myself being pulled along with Bella.

Bella let out a loud pitched squeal and arched her back. Her form shaking from beneath me and I watched her with a opened mouth as she came down from her high. I increased my thrusting, wanting so badly to come. She opened her eyes and noticed my heavy breathing and tortured expression. She smiled lazily and moved her hands down to fondle my balls. "Fuck, im cumming."

My body tensed up, and my deep penetrative thrusts becoming slower. My thrusting slowed from its manic pace and I stilled, my hips jerking in a slow violent motion and I let out a deep primal groan that fell into choking gasps as I continued pumping into her. Finally I stilled and fell back against her. My strength all but gone and I sighed in exhaustion.

"Wow" "Yeah" she said in awed agreement. I rested my forehead against hers for a minute as our breathing returned to normal. She unlocked her legs from around my waist and I let her down on the ground gently. Her legs shook for a moment and my arms immediately grabbed her sides on instinct. She laughed embarrassed. Her cheeks flaming and she didn't look me in the eye. Instead, looking around her messy apartment at our clothes scattered everywhere across the kitchen and living room.

Bella reddened even further and grabbed her clothes and quickly walked into her bedroom. I sighed and grabbed my boxers and jeans from the floor and slipped them on, knowing that she was going to come out of her bedroom in a minute and freak out.

A minute later, she returned, fully clothed. She was biting her lip again and her eyebrows were pushed together.

"You should go". She said softly with a pleading expression. "Bella, come on. Let's just talk about this--"

"Edward please. Just. Go." I didn't move. I just stared at her with a broken expression and sighed before walking away and closing the door behind me.

--

What the hell just happened?

--

_**There you have it, the second chapter. I came out a lot differently than I imagined when I was writing it. I hope I didn't make Bella come off as cold. Her character is just meant to be confused and I figured Stephanie Meyer's Bella would have freaked out if she was put in the same situation.**_

_**I hope you liked it. Im going to try and have a new chapter written every few days. I always get annoyed when I have to wait forever for a new chapter when reading a story I am interested in (which I hope you like this one so far!) **_

_**I have some ideas for the next chapter but if you have any thoughts on what you would like to happen then please, I am open for suggestions **__****__**. **_

_**Im am going to put Emmett in the next chapter (YAY). No particular reason except that he is my favorite character. I love Edward's big bear of a brother.**_

_**Tell me what you think…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**--**

**Chapter three**

**--**

It had been three days. Three excruciatingly long days. You would think that after five messages on the answering machine, she would call back right? I have been sitting in my apartment all weekend long, not leaving the phone incase she called while I was out. I had left all my details during the first call I made…

I didn't know what else I could do. Go her place? No, she would probably just slam the door in my face. Call Alice and try to get her to knock some sense into Bella? Maybe.

_God you are so pathetic_. I don't do this. I don't wait by the phone hoping she will call and get all depressed and whiny when she doesn't. _Great I am a girl. Bella Swan has turned me into a girl!_

I sat up and threw one of the pillows that was innocently lying on the couch and threw it at the wall, unfortunately my aim wasn't as good as I thought because said pillow hit a vase that was standing on the shelf of my living room. It fell and crashed onto the floor, I sighed and grabbed the broom from the cupboard and cleaned up the broken object that was a present from my mother.

The phone started to ring and I ran to get it, tripping over that same stupid pillow in the process. After three rings, I picked up the phone and attempted to answer while catching my breath as quietly as possible.

"Hello?" I said in a casual voice. _She doesn't need to know that you ran to get the phone._

"Ed?" My shoulders instantly slumped as I immediately recognized the booming voice of my brother.

"Hey Emmett"

"What's going on little brother? Haven't spoken to you in awhile! How you doing?" He said in his usual loud voice. _Hmm well not much. I just ran into the girl of my dreams three days ago and fucked her up against her kitchen wall, and two seconds later she practically threw me out of her apartment and now refuses to speak to me. So in other words, im great. How are you Em?_

"Fine. Its been pretty quiet around here for the past couple of months." "Hmm" he made a sound in agreement. I could faintly hear Rosalie's voice in the background yelling at Emmett to take the trash out. Emmett's wife Rosalie was the scariest woman I have _ever_ met. Gorgeous, but still scary. She and Emmett worked together as engineers at Suzuki Car Dealers and started dating after they found out that she was Jasper's big sister. _Small world!_

Emmett said something to her and laughed. Probably cracking a joke… He had the unnatural talent to turn any random sentence into a sexual innuendo.

"Any new girls that I should know about?"

"_New? Uhh .Technically no._

Nope, Nobody special." I replied. There was no need to get Emmett in the middle of this.

"Pff. You're twenty-two years old Edward. Now is the perfect time to get laid little brother! Im sure _little Ed_ would appreciate it very much."

I made a sound in agreement. Anything to get him off the topic off my sex life.

"Anyway, you should come down for the day. Mom and dad are here and Rose invited Jasper and Alice for dinner--." I shook my head, already trying to think of an excuse not to go."—And Bella is going to be there too. You never told me that she was in town--" I looked up. "Bella's going to be there?" I said, interrupting him. "Yeah, Alice is forcing her. God it's been ages since I have seen her. Does she still go bright red when you talk about sex in front of her? Maybe I could…"

I didn't bother to listen to anything else he was saying. I just _hmm'd_ and yeah'd every so often so he actually thought I was listening to him rambling on about something.

Bella was going to be there! She couldn't ignore me because then my family would know something was up. I would get to the bottom of this and I will demand that she tell me what the hell she was so scared about!

--

Grafton County wasn't far from Dartmouth so it only took a half hour or so to reach Emmett and Rosalie's. I pulled up in front of the old Victorian house where four other cars where already parked. Emmett's enormous wrangler was parked in the driveway and behind it was Rosalie's red BMW M3 convertible. Mom and dad had brought the Mercedes and Alice's Porsche was parked on the side of the road. I didn't see any other car so I presumed that Bella arrived with Alice and Jasper.

I parked my trusty old Volvo on the side of the road and breathed out a shaky breath before closing the door and walking up to my brother and sister-in-law's place.

My heart was thumping so loudly in my chest that I was sure that anyone in a one mile radius could hear it. In fact, im sure Emmett, who was jogging up to me right then could hear the thudding in my heart and probably thought I was having a stroke or something.

"Em" I greeted my brother. Emmett grinned at me and pulled me into a bear hug. He probably would have crushed me if I wasn't prepared for it. I actually have bruises from when he hugged me as a kid. I have learned my lesson.

"Come on, everyone is inside." He said, placing an arm around my shoulder and pulled me inside the house.

The living room was table was filled with food. Turkey, salad, sandwiches, you name it. I immediately knew that they were all from my mom. You could always count on Esme to make a truckload of food for her _little boys_. That and every time Rose enters a kitchen, things tend to blow up! For a safety precaution, they always ask everyone to bring something along with them when they come over.

I could hear laughing coming from the back room and I could make out the voices of my dad, Jasper and Alice. They were looking at a picture of Emmett and I when we were kids. I was five years old and we were covered in mud, with Emmett trying to feed mud to me while I was trying to escape from his grasp. Dad was retelling the story to my best friend and his pixie girlfriend, Emmett looked over to what they were looking at and snickered and playfully shuffled my hair with his giant hands.

"Edward!" my mother's voice cheered from behind me. I turned to see mom, Rosalie and Bella walking up to me. My mom pulled me into her arms and hugged me with affection. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. I could see Bella looking everywhere but me and I sighed and clenched my teeth together. Knowing Bella, she wasn't going to let us be alone together at all today. I knew right then that I needed help.

--

An hour later, everyone had gone off in their own little groups. Emmett and dad were play wrestling in the backyard, while Rose and mom sat on the porch steps and shook their heads at their husbands. Jasper was standing in the kitchen with Alice and Bella. He was pouring drinks while Alice was fussing over Bella's plain black singlet top with Bella trying not to cringe at her small, yet surprisingly strong friend.

Seeing how she was distracted, I quickly made my way over to her before she could escape. But luck did not seem to be in my favor today because Jasper looked up and smiled at me. "Edward hey. Could you help me with these?" Jasper asked oblivious. At the sound of his voice, the girls looked up and I saw all the color drain from Bella's face. She looked at Alice in panic and Alice shot a look between us, before dragging Bella over to the other girls. She turned her head and mouthed _sorry Ed_.

_Great, Alice knows. Fucking fantastic!_

Jasper looked at me confused, obviously wondering why the girls left to suddenly. "I need to tell you something" "what?" he asked, immediately suspicious.

"Bella and I slept together!" I said in a hushed voice. He still looked confused, before a grossed out look spread across his face. "Yeah trust me, I know! I walked in on you guys too many times to count--" "No Jasper. Bella and I slept together _three days ago_!"

"WHAT?" he yelled in shock. Everyone turned their heads to Jasper and myself and I growled in annoyance. After a second or so they all turned back to what they were doing. I gave him my_ what the hell look_ and he smiled sheepishly and apologized.

"Look, I just went over there to talk and we started fighting and then we-well you know." I sighed angrily. "Okay, that's a good thing, right? You guys are going to get back together?"

"Well I thought so too but now she won't talk to me. She won't return my calls or even look me in the fucking eye!" I said annoyed. Jasper's expression got suddenly thoughtful.

"And you want my help in getting her alone, right?" I laughed. He knew me so well. "Sure thing." "Thanks"

When the sun went down, everyone had gone back inside and relocated to the dinner table to eat. Jasper was helping Rose set the table and very subtly he switched his seat with Bella's, so that she was sitting right next to me.

Everyone took their seats and I saw Bella bite her lip out of the corner of my eye. She sat as far away from me as possible and didn't look at me once when we were all eating. I attempted to catch her attention several times and she would pretend that she didn't hear me or when Jasper asked her _innocent_ questions related to me she would subtly redirect the question to someone else.

--

"Oh Esme, let me help you with those" Bella offered once everyone was finished. Esme smiled gratefully at Bella and continued to stack plates. Bella smiled and collected the salad bowl and walked away. I waited until she entered the kitchen before I turned to my mom.

"Hey mom, you sit back and relax, I'll take those into the kitchen for you" I told my mom. "Aw thank you sweetie" Mom smiled at me gratefully.

I closed the kitchen door behind me so no one could hear us. When she heard the door close, Bella turned with a smile, expecting to see Esme. Her cheeks flamed and she looked at the ground when she realized that it was me.

"Excuse me" She whispered and went to walk around me. I flared my nostrils and grabbed her arm so she couldn't move. "We need to talk." I stated. Bella looked at me in shock before trying to move again, which only made my grip tighter. "Edward please. Not here--" "Then where Bella? You won't even look at me let alone answer any of my calls." I said fiercely.

She was going to tell me what the hell was wrong and I wasn't going to let go until she told me everything. "Look, Edward im sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you, but I needed to think."

"Okay. So what's the verdict. Oh let me guess! It was a mistake and we should just forget about it. Right?" She groaned and placed her face in her hands. "You know as well as I do that it shouldn't have happened Edward!"

"Say's who? We're both consenting adults. There was nothing wrong with what we did and what I don't understand is why you seem to think it was." I yelled at her. Her face was filled with regret and her face was flushed.

She looked beautiful.

"I don't want to have to go through that again. I can't go through the pain of leaving you again--" "So don't leave" I stated. It made perfect sense to me. We could be together again and we would be happy. I know that.

"Just one date Bella. Its all I'm asking. Just give me a chance to prove to you that we could be happy like we used to."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. I watched calmly as she weighed the options in her head. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she smiled at me shyly. I grinned and stepped closer to her and kissed her softly.

Her fingers ran through my hair and I pulled her closer. I darted my tongue to meet hers and we both moaned at the contact. With my mouth attached to hers, I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her slim waist and grinded our hips together. I was already getting hard from only kissing her. She whimpered into my mouth and rocked against me. Her lips left mine and we both struggled for breath. Her mouth went to suck on my neck while her hands went to the front of my jeans and squeezed gently. I groaned loudly into her mouth and leaned my forehead against hers. Her hand begun to move at a slow pace and I reclaimed my lips to hers.

We were both getting right into it and I started to lift up her shirt when a loud knock on the kitchen door interrupted us. "Hey bro, I don't have a problem with you guys getting it on, but mom looks like she is going to have a heart attack sometime soon." We both froze, realizing that everyone only a room away from us could hear everything that we were doing. Bella's face went bright red and hid her face in my chest. I chuckled, embarrassed that we didn't even think about my family right next to us.

A minute later she gently released her arms from around me and smiled when I groaned in disappointment.

"It is probably best that we were interrupted. We really should take it slow if we are going to make this work." Bella said, still quite obviously humiliated. Her hair was all messed up and her chest was falling up and down at a rapid pace. Her full red lips were swollen from our make-out session and I had to take a step back to keep from pinning her against the counter and having my way with her.

I grabbed her hand and went to walk back out when she tugged on my hand and giggled. I looked at her confused until she pointed down to the very obvious bulge in my jeans. My face reddened and I awkwardly adjusted myself so my arousal wasn't visible.

She laughed and grabbed my hand again and together we walked back into the living room to see six faces staring at us. Alice, Jasper and even Rosalie were trying to hide their smirks while my father was trying to comfort my mortified mother and hold in his laughter at the same time. Emmett just stared at me proudly with a shit eating grin on his face.

Yeah, I would be hearing about this for a while…

--

I had been sitting in the corner booth of the coffee house for a little over five minutes. It was a pretty small establishment but I thought it was cozy. The meals were cheap and they tasted really good. The coffee also was a good price for a starving student trying to pay his way through an Ivy League college.

Earlier today, Bella called me on my cell and asked if I wanted to meet for dinner. I agreed before she had even finished her sentence and we arranged to meet at the campus coffee house at 8. I took a sip of my coffee and cursed when I spilt a little on my green American eagle t-shirt. Luckily, most of it fell onto my dark wash jeans so it was ok.

"It didn't show up" a voice said from above me. I looked up to see Bella smiling at me. She was wearing a casual sky blue knee length dress with just the smallest bit of cleavage. A perfectly presentable item of clothing, but in my perverted mind, the dress was a lot shorter and the bodice was much, much tighter, showing off her perfect body. I shook my head at my thoughts and tried my hardest not to picture her naked and in a compromising position.

I smiled and stood up to give her a kiss on the cheek. Always the gentlemen, I pulled out her seat for her and tucked her chair in once she was seated.

She blushed and murmured a thank you. Still smiling, I grabbed one of her hands and placed it in mine and with the other, handed over the menu with a grin.

"Can I take your orders?" the waiter asked, all the while eyeing Bella up and down with approval. He was tall, about the same height as me with curly blonde hair. He was staring at Bella as if she was wearing nothing but a skimpy bikini. I clenched my teeth together in annoyance and fought with myself not to punch this ass whole in the face for staring at _my_ girl.

"Yes thank you, I will have the mushroom ravioli… Mike?" Bella said with wide eyes. The stupid blonde prick, apparently known as Mike smiled smugly at her and eyed her again. "Bella." He acknowledged. She started to look uncomfortable after a second when she realized that he was staring and looked to me for help. Not needing any further instruction I went right in. "I will have the same and another long black. My girlfriend here would like a cappuccino."

At the word, girlfriend _Mike_, immediately turned to me and with a frown and flinched back a little when he noticed my glare.

I followed him with my eyes as he walked away at a fast pace and turned to see Bella watching me with an amused expression. "What?" I asked confused. "Mike's harmless. You didn't need to glare at him like that" Bella told me laughing. I said something in acknowledgment and she laughed even harder.

"Im glad you find this funny" I told her sarcastically. She tried to stop laughing but when_ Mike_ came back to give us our coffees and looked at me quickly before turning away, she lost it. She was laughing so hard that her eyes were starting to water and her face flushed. An involuntary smile came across my face and soon I was joining her in hysterics.

A few minutes later, our meals were served and we ate in a comfortable silence. "So how do you know the stupid blonde prick?" I asked her when I finished my ravioli. "You mean Mike?" "whichever" I prefer _stupid blonde prick_ She laughed and shook her head. "I went to school with him before I moved to Forks." "So what is he doing here?" she shrugged and I nodded, realizing that I didn't really care.

The wind had picked up as the night went on and we were lazily walking around campus, my arm wrapped around her middle, trying to warm her up as best as I could. There was a memorabilia stall up ahead and I grabbed her hand and jogged up to it. The man smiled at the confused expression on Bella's face and looked to me when I pointed at one of the jumpers. He smiled warmly and said it was $25.00. I paid the man and we continued walking. Almost immediately I grabbed the green Dartmouth jumper and pulled it over Bella's head. She laughed and placed her arms in the sleeves.

Once it was on, her head popped out of the top. Her hair was all messed up and I patted it down with my hands. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled when she kissed my nose and leaned in to kiss her properly.

We stood there in the middle of campus just holding on to each other and kissing. People walking by would smile at us and continue walking in the crisp Fall night.

Finally, needing air, Bella released her mouth from mine and when I tried to pull her closer to me, she laughed and put her little hands on my mouth.

"Were taking it slow remember?" She said with her eyes filled with laughter. "Slow?" I mumbled underneath my hand. "Slow" she agreed.

--

"Harder" Bella's form beneath me moaned. I groaned and moved my hips even faster.

I pumped even harder into her, my bed starting to creak from the force of my thrusts. The sounds she was making were driving me crazy and I had to pull out of her for a minute to keep from cumming. My hardness pulled out of her and Bella groaned in disappointment. Her sweaty face looked up to me confused but moaned when she felt my fingers enter her. She squirmed for my hands to move and moaned at every thrust of my fingers. I started to leave kisses all over her body, gradually making my way between her legs. When she felt my face at her entrance, she pulled on my hair gently and grabbed the headboard for support. I moved so my tongue was hitting her clit while two, then three of my fingers were moving inside of her at a fast pace.

She was screaming at me now, begging me to continue. Anything to increase the incredible pleasure. "Fuck, Ed-wa-rd. God, im cumming. Please. Yes. Ed. Ohhh!" Bella screamed. Her whole body shook violently. Her hips were raising unconsciously and her hands were now digging into the pillow beside her head. Finally, she stopped shaking. Her arms wrapped around my legs and she breathed in deeply, kissing me with as much force as she could muster.

I was about to burst, just watching her come apart like that was one of the most remarkable experiences I have ever had. Bella pushed her hips into mine, telling me without words that she was ready to continue. I cursed and pushed inside her again. Her muscles clenching me even more after her orgasm. I began pushing right away and yelled at the feel of it. "Uhh Bella. You feel so amazing" I groaned out. She moaned beneath me and flipped us over so she was above me.

Her hips began rocking and I sat up and leaned against the headboard so I could watch her. Her breasts bounced in time with her thrusts and I couldn't resist from massaging them. "God that feels so good" Bella whispered, rocking. I placed my hands on her hips and helped her thrust up against me. She squealed in pleasure and her muscles clenched around me even more. "Fuck. Sooo tight" I groaned into her ear.

I could feel it building as she went even faster. Her hips moving above me at a frenzied pace and her breasts bouncing made me shout out. I groaned loudly and emptied inside of her. Thrusting my hips up into her, I tightened my grip on her and shouted. "Uhhh Fuuuuck, Bella" before collapsing in exhaustion.

A second later she came as well, putting pressure on my already sensitive member and her entire form writhed uncontrollably above me.

Bella's entire body fell on to mine and tried to catch her breath. She rolled over so she was on her side next to me and I didn't even have enough energy to complain about the distance between her.

Once successfully catching by breath, I turned to see her with her hand on her forehead, wiping the perspiration from her. Feeling my adored gaze on her she looked at me and smiled, and I pulled her into my arms. She sighed contently in bed and we were silent for a moment.

I smirked suddenly and she looked up to me confused. "Slow?" I asked smirking. She blushed and hit my bare chest with her hand. "Shut up" she told me, laughing.

--

**Dada! The third chapter! I was really beginning got get sick of making Bella reject Edward because lets face it, in reality, NO ONE let alone Bella would deny Edward. Hmmmm. **

**Please keep the reviews coming. Everyone has been really nice so far! **

**Im going to make it mature content from now on because what kind of girl can say no to him??? Im thinking of putting Jacob in here soon but im not sure if to make him a friend to Bella or someone that is fighting for her affections. **

**Hmmmm…**

**Thanks! Should have the next chapter up in a few days**


	4. Note

**Note:** I am having a really hard time writing this story.

The inspiration that I had in the beginning has worn off and I am thinking of just giving up.

But I hate not finishing things so if people like what I have written, please tell me so I can motivate myself to continue with this story.

I have written about 3 pages on word for the next chapter but I am a little stuck on where to go with it…. Sooo if you like, please review and I will send you what I have written so far.

Please do guys! I want to know if I should bother and I really hate it when writers don't complete their stories.

Thanks guys. Your all champions


	5. Chapter 4

_**Note: **__**Hey guys I am really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I told you I would in a couple of days but its been two weeks I think. I have been away and then I was just our of ideas to be honest. Oops. Sorry I was thinking of just giving up on this story but I refuse to not finish this something that I have already started. **_

_**Anyway, this is the next chapter and I hope you like and sorry for the wait!**_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight **

**--**

**Chapter four**

**--**

Watching Bella sort through my kitchen wearing nothing but my shirt was something that I could watch a thousand times and never stop being amazed at the sight.

She was standing over the stove stirring ingredients into the meal she was making for us. Her porcelain skin was an entirely diverse contrast to my green shirt that was currently buttoned up half way, just showing off the tiniest bit of cleavage that left me wanting more. Her long legs were in clear view of where I was sitting on the counter and I unashamedly watched her with my piercing gaze. Whenever she went to add some ingredients, her, well_ my_ shirt would ride up, giving me a glimpse of her firm ass that I had been worshiping for the last 24 hours and I had to place my hands in my lap to keep from reaching out and touching her.

We hadn't stepped foot outside of my apartment since we stumbled inside after our date last night. Not even turning on the lights as we blindly took each other's clothes off and made our way to my bed.

The first time was rushed and hurried, both of us too turned on to think of anything else but release. But afterwards, once we had caught our breath, we came together again, only this time we took our time, savoring the feeling of being in each others arms after such a long separation.

9am the next morning, Bella gently unraveled herself from my tight embrace to use the shower. I woke up a minute later and jumped up when I didn't find her in the spot next to me. For a minute I panicked, thinking that she had run off, but my relief returned when I heard the shower running from my bathroom.

With a smile, I walked down the hall into the bathroom, quietly walking so Bella couldn't hear me. Her back was turned, the shower fogging up the glass so I could only see the silhouette of her figure. But me being a guy, it was enough and I could already feel myself hardening. I opened the shower door and Bella turned with a shriek, her eyes wide when she saw me. I stepped in and didn't waste any time before I pulled her to me and crashed my lips to hers.

It wasn't the first time I had sex up against the shower wall, but it was certainly the most satisfying. The sound of Bella's screams and her pleads shot through my mind every time I went to the bathroom and I hadn't been able to step inside without getting a hard-on since.

I don't think there was an inch of my apartment that we hadn't had sex in yet. The kitchen counter, the couch, the desk. My bed, the shower, the bookcase, the living room floor… we couldn't get enough of each other and each time I discovered something new that drove her crazy. For instance, the pulse point just below her earlobe caused her to make a sexy purring sound and the spot on her hip bone made her shiver in desire.

There were also things that hadn't been there in high school. I had discovered she had a small tattoo of a stamp on her ankle when I was kissing all over her beautiful body. She laughed when I noticed it, saying when she was nineteen, Jake came to visit her in Ecuador and they were so trashed that she got a tattoo of a stamp with _'property of Jacob Black'_ while he got the same on the right cheek of his ass only with _'Bella's Swan's bitch'_ engraved instead.

I shook my head and was about to question her sanity before I realized that we were talking about Bella and Jacob. Separately they were two well respected members of society. But together…

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed Bella wasn't cooking anymore, I turned around and saw that she was putting our food down on the kitchen table. I shook my head of my thoughts and went to take a seat. Bella smiled at me and walked beside me to sit down, but I quickly grabbed her and Bella being Bella of course tripped and fell into my lap. When she tried to sit up again, I grabbed her hips and tightened my grip so she couldn't release herself. She turned her head and mock glared at me and I could only laugh before pulling her into a kiss.

Bella's hands played with the hairs of my neck while I ravished her mouth. My lips traced hers with my tongue and she willingly opened her mouth. The kiss was frenzied and full of passion and I began to feel the familiar tug of arousal. Bella smiled into my mouth when she felt my desire and traced her lips over mine, biting softly on my lower lip and I moaned at the sight. _Man she is hot! _

Bella's lips moved from my mouth to my face, kissing every spot she could. My nose, eyes, chin until she moved towards my ear and sucked on my earlobe. I was about to turn her around and fuck her senseless on the kitchen table when her stomach grumbled and we both let out a puff of laughter.

"Way to kill the mood Bells" I said teasingly. Bella laughed and grabbed her plate from the placemat beside me and moved it so it was positioned right next to mine. Still seated in my lap, Bella and I ate in a comfortable silence.

--

A week had passed and we still hadn't talked about where our relationship was going. If you could even call it a relationship! For the past week we had been alternating in staying at each others places. When she wasn't working and when I wasn't in class, we spent every waking second exploring each other's bodies. But don't get me wrong, we talked too. Just not about what really mattered. I think she wanted me to be the first one to ask where our _relationship_ was going.

But I wouldn't fold. Bella had to understand that I wasn't always going to be the one to make all of the sacrifices and decisions in this relationship. _I wouldn't fold, I wouldn't fold_ I repeated to myself over and over again. It was time to put my foot down and be a man. She would just have to accept that she had to take a chance every once and awhile…

--

Later that day I sat in my music compositions class with Professor Tanner. I was really trying to pay attention to what that old geezer was talking about. _Ludwig van Beethoven symphony no. 9?_ I honestly had no idea. I looked around the lecture hall to find that many of the other students were looking at my professor with the same confused expressions plastered on their faces. Seriously, this guy was what 90 years old? Why the hell were they still letting him teach?

I heard a snicker from beside me and turned to find James, a good friend of mine and my old dorm roommate trying to hold in his laughter while Professor Tanner spoke into the microphone, completely oblivious to the fact that his students were either staring into space or looking at him like he had two heads. James caught my eye and almost lost it as he tried to cough in an attempt to cover his laughter. I bit my lip and tried to hide a smile of my own when the stupid gomer glared at us when he heard James' laughter. My entire body shook as I attempted to conceal my amusement. James smirked at me and pointed with his thumb to the door behind us, silently indicating that we should bail. I nodded in confirmation and the two of us made our way outside the lecture hall and into the crisp fall air.

Apparently James was having the same trouble as myself because as soon as we left the building, he clenched his sides and laughed in hysterics. I soon joined him, probably looking like a fool to any one passing by but I was having too much trouble breathing to really give a crap.

Once we had successfully calmed down, we walked over to the coffee stand that seemed to be conveniently situated at almost every building. James hadn't changed much since the last time I had seen him. He had the same ruffled blonde hair that matched perfectly with his bad boy exterior and was most defiantly still a man whore. We had been roomed together in our freshmen and sophomore year and had immediately bonded over our love for music. James played the acoustic guitar and he was good. Really good. He claimed it came in handy when he tried to pursue a girl to come home with him.

_What was it about girls and guitars? It was a constant aphrodisiac to them. _

We sat down on a near by bench and drank our coffees in peaceful silence for a moment. But James was never one to stay silent for long because almost a second later he was firing me questions on what I have been up to in the last few months, how my family were doing? If Alice was single? I kicked him in the shin for that one. I asked him similar queries. Where he was living and if he was working. Normal things that you talk about when you are catching up with someone.

It was about half an hour later when he asked me the question I had been expecting since the moment we had sat down. He had just finished describing last night's _entertainment_ at his friend Laurent's bachelor party and was looking at me with a sly smile.

"So Ed, are you seeing anyone? Or are you still brooding over that small town chick. What was her name? Bailey?" "Bella" I corrected him with a disapproving frown. I didn't like it when he referred to her as just some random girl. He knew as well as I did what Bella meant to me. Even back then. I didn't exactly keep it a secret…

"Yeah I am. Well I think." James looked at me strangely and it was obvious that he had no clue what to think.

"Are you fucking anyone else beside her?" He asked me. Ah James. Always so direct and crudely honest.

"No. Um, actually Bella and I are kind of together again." "Really?" he asked surprised. "I thought she was conquering the world in South America or some shit. What happened?"

"She was in Peru, and almost every other exotic place in the world but she got an internship at the National Archives here in New Hampshire a few weeks ago and wanted to meet up. One thing led to another and we started dating again."

Dating was a safe word right? You could be dating someone and it didn't particular mean anything. Just hanging out. And that's exactly what we have been doing.

"So she just came back and you immediately opened up your arms for her? Even after all the shit she put you through?" He said skeptically. I always knew that James never really liked Bella all that much but I didn't realize the extent of his grudge was. His face was carefully composed, but his eyes betrayed him. They were filled with anger and his grip on his coffee cup was that much tighter. He was never really all that good at hiding his emotions.

"Need I remind you that you were a mess for nearly _a full year_ after she dumped your ass to travel the world? Fuck, from the very first day I met you, it was obvious that you were really messed up. Jasper and I almost had to drag you out of the dorm for anything besides school. You were a robot for a good three months before you even admitted what the hell was wrong with you."

I cringed when I thought back to those years. I was a mess back then. I was in a state of shock for months after Bella left me and I couldn't even think of seeing anyone for such a long time. Finally after a year of unanswered calls and e-mails, I accepted that she had moved on and I did just the same. I remember almost perfectly the night I decided that I was going to change my ways. James was going to some party down the hall and almost chocked when I asked him if I could tag along. I am ashamed to say that I had sex with the first girl that I saw. I was trying to so hard not to picture Bella when I was with her, but obviously It didn't work because the name I called out when I climaxed sure as hell wasn't the blonde that I was with.

It went on for a few years. I hooked up with any girl that was willing. It wasn't like I had to try. The first couple of times, James just had to casually inform them that I was a musician and they almost threw themselves at my feet. I didn't care what their backgrounds were or how intelligent they were. As long as they didn't have long flowing brown hair and brown eyes, I was fine.

I never kept count of how many girls I was with like a lot of guys would. There were too many and I was too drunk half the time to even remember their names the next morning. But even then, I couldn't forget her. She was always in the back of my mind and wouldn't leave even after I did everything that I could to make her go away.

"Look James, I know you didn't particular care for Bella, but she is here now and I don't want to have to lie to myself anymore. I can't pretend that I don't feel anything for her when she was all I could think about for the past four years."

"Whatever man. You may be able to just forget what she did to you, but don't expect me to do the same. I think your crazy for wanting to get involved with her again. But, I have to admit you look better than I have ever seen you."

One look at my old friend and I realized that he would never understand why I would put myself through this again. To him, women were nothing but fuck buddies and something to keep you preoccupied. He would never be able to comprehend why I loved her so much. Still, that being said, behind the anger, I could tell that he was happy for me.

--

The wind had picked up drastically since this afternoon and I had pulled my coat tighter around my body in an effort to keep warm. Im glad that I decided to walk to campus today because my mind was so preoccupied that I don't think I could have driven home without crashing.

James' words echoed in my head as I sat on one of the park benches across the road from my apartment. He had seen first hand what a disaster I was when Bella left and straight out told me that he didn't think it was a good decision in getting involved with her again. I could understand where he was coming from because all he had ever known was the changed man I am today. He didn't know me when I was eighteen and hopelessly in-love. My senior year of high school was the best time of my life, and it was all because of Bella.

I don't know why I was so transfixed by her. She had this amazing pull over me that made me act out of the ordinary; it was like my heart refused to follow my brain and completely took over my body.

It felt a bit like that now. Like my brain and heart were both fighting and I had to pick a side out of the two. I know realistically, after what she had done to me, I shouldn't have let her in after just a short amount of time. But on the other hand, since Bella came back to me, it felt like I could finally breathe again. Like I didn't have to pretend anymore that I was perfectly content in the way I was living.

The reflection of the lake was beginning to darken and I noticed that I had been outside for a good two hours without thinking anything of it. Parents and their children were clearing the playground and the old couple on the opposite side of the lake from me were packing up their things as the ducks quaked impatiently for them to finish throwing the bread they had been previously throwing.

I could hear somebody's footsteps walking up behind me but I barely paid it any attention. The footsteps were getting closer and I was about to turn around to see who it was but I suddenly felt two petite arms wrap around my neck from behind. The instant aroma of flowers and cinnamon embraced me and I didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Bella. My hand reached for hers and wrapped it around, securing her from her position behind me. She laid her cheek on my shoulder and exhaled slowly.

"What are you doing out here?" Her warm breath tickled my neck and I shivered at the feeling. "Just thinking" I said absentmindedly. She released her arms from around me and moved off the table to sit beside me on the chair. I wrapped my arms around her middle and brought her body closer, leaving no space in between us. She smiled at me and touched her lips to mine, putting the smallest pressure against my lips and smiled when I growled unsatisfied. My hand had a mind of it's own as I pulled her head closer and attacked her lips. I kissed her hungrily, feeling as if I hadn't seen her in so long when In reality, it had probably only been seven hours or so. Bella's arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me even closer, if that was even possible and ran her tongue along the line of my mouth and I gladly accepted.

Our passionate greeting soon came to an end when we both pulled away to come back for air. Bella's cheeks were red, from the cold or our kiss, I couldn't be sure and her breasts heaved up and down from catching her breath and I had to look away before I took her on the bench. _We could do that another time_. We had to talk soon before my sex-crazed mind got the better of me, _again_.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, pulling her back into my arms and lacing our hands together. "I was going to go see if you wanted to go out to dinner but you didn't answer when I rang the buzzer. Your car was here so I knew you were around the place somewhere. I walked around for a little before I saw you sitting here brooding. What's the matter?"

She was looking at my with love and concern and a sad expression on her face. I know she cared about me, but she still feel the same way as I did?

"Bella, what are we?" "What do you mean?" She asked confused. "Look I don't want to sound like a whiny girl or anything but I need to know if we are together. If you are going to stick this through or not."

"Of course I--" "I need to know that you are going to stay here with me because to me honest, I can't go through that torture again."

I told her determined, trying to ignore the tears starting to form in her eyes. She had to understand this. _I wouldn't fold!_

Bella sighed and shut her eyes for a moment, collecting herself. After a minute she reopened them and put her hands on either side of my face. "Edward, I love you. I always have and I always will. Im not going anywhere"

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. She loved me and she was going to stay with me. For the time being it was all I needed to hear.

--

**I have ideas for chapter five and im looking forward to writing it. Review and tell me what you think so far. If you like it. If you don't.**

**I will Update soon thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 5 part one

_**Note: Hey there my fellow twilight obsessed readers! **_

_**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and was sad to stop, otherwise it would have been way too long and you would most likely have lost interest! **_

_**I would love to spend all of time my time writing but offcourse between work, school and besties I don't have as much free time as I would like.**_

_**This is part one of chapter five. I will hopefully have the rest up soon. I hope you like this chapter as much as me! Please review. They warm my heart! I love you all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **_

**--**

**Chapter five**

**--**

The moon shone directly above us as we embraced in each others arms on the balcony of my apartment. The overcast that had been shadowing New Hampshire for the past week had moved on and the stars were clearly visible in the blue-black sky.

We had sat on that park bench for hours this afternoon, perfectly content on just sitting there silently, basking in the glow of knowing that our relationship was going to last. We would have stayed there all night if it weren't for the drunken school kids making a nuisance of them selves and calling out vulgar names to Bella that made me want to run over there and beat those kids to a pulp. I actually stood up and was going to make my way over there when Bella distracted me by pulling me into a passionate kiss that made those fourteen year olds seethe with envy. When she pulled away, she smiled in triumph when she saw my awe struck facial expression. Deciding to put on a little show, Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me across the street, swaying her hips in a way that would be in those boys' wet dreams for weeks…

We made our way inside my apartment in hysterics. The looks on those kids faces when they saw Bella was priceless. I am almost glad that she distracted me from killing them in the first place. _Almost._

Some time during the night, we stepped outside onto the balcony where we had laid out a big fluffy blanket and pillows on the ground and proceeded to star gaze from the ground. But as always, I was too lost in her to even notice the sky above me. Its beauty had nothing on my Bella. Her face glowed in the moonlight and with the help of the candles I had lit around us; I could make out all of her features instead of just her silhouette.

Watching Bella was something I would never tire from doing. Even back in high school, after sneaking in her bedroom every night, I would just watch her, most of the time in post-coital or when she was sleeping. But she didn't like it when I stared at her. She claimed that if I looked at her too long then I would see all of her imperfections. _Pff_, as if there was anything about Bella not to like. For someone so smart, she could be incredibly clueless at times…

But just because she said no, it didn't mean that I actually listened to her. Knowing that she was here to stay made me see Bella in a new light altogether. I have always known she was beautiful, but looking at her now, I realized how much she had changed over the years. Her heart shape face had sharpened with age, defining her features so that her high cheekbones were prominent even in the dark. Her once narrow hips had turned curvy, but still managed to complement her slim figure. Even the colour of her skin was a little different; still pale white but with the hint of colour on her arms and shoulders had given her a much healthier look. She didn't blush as much as she used to-something that I missed terribly, but it portrayed the confidence she had in herself that she didn't have before.

"Stop" Bella whispered into my hold. I could feel her lips curve upwards against my bare chest as she spoke. "What?" "You're staring at me. I can feel it" She responded. I felt the pressure of her hands on my chest as she lifted herself up to face me. Her little face scrunched up in annoyance when I smiled innocently and shrugged. "So what if I am? There's no law against a guy staring at his beautiful girlfriend."

Suddenly, Bella's face broke out into a warm smile and watched me with thoughtful eyes. "What?" I asked abruptly self conscious. She continued to watch me for a long minute, her fingers tracing hearts into my stomach. "Nothing, it's just nice to hear you call me your girlfriend again."

"Good, because I like saying it. In fact I think the whole world should hear it" I watched as her eyes became comically wide and tried to grab me before I stood up and yelled into the night. "I, Edward Cullen am proud to call Miss Isabella Marie Swan my girlfriend." I screamed out, watching with a smirk as Bella turned a bright shade of red when we saw an elderly couple look up from the street. Bella's hands anxiously tried to pull my arm but I continued to yell out as if I couldn't feel the gentle tugging. "I go home to Bella every night where we fu--" the pull on my arm grew increasingly stronger and managed to pull me to the ground. I fell with _oomph_ and turned to see to a mortified expression of my girlfriend's face. I couldn't help but laugh as her eyebrows pulled together and the way she was looking at me as if she couldn't believe I just said that.

"What the hell Edward?" Bella asked in a disbelieving voice. To anyone else, the flaring of her nostrils and her scrunched up face would immediately think that she was pissed and do what ever they could to make the situation better, but not me. I have observed the emotions on Bella's face to a point where I knew that she had three different frowns, five smiles and two separate looks of being mortified. The first when she gazed at a spot in the ground and grinded her teeth together, wishing that she was anywhere but there, the second was similar except her eyes looked directly at you and proceeded to stare you down until you caved and apologized.

This was the second look.

Bella stared at me wide-eyed and teeth grounded together for a good two minutes before the twitching of her lips began. I grinned even wider when I realized that she was cracking. The angry expression on her face weakened and I pouted and gave her my attempt at doe eyes. "Aw that is so not fair! No one can stay mad at that beautiful face of yours" Bella stated, smiling wildly.

I laughed at the expression on her face and she glared at me once again, trying to keep her own laughter as bay. She jumped up and positioned her body so it was sitting in my lap. Her long legs wrapped around my middle and her arms wounded their way around my neck.

_I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the world!_ I thought as I watched Bella while she did the same. I made a promise to myself then and there that I would never let this girl get away again.

"How did I ever deserve you?" Bella asked smiling slightly. What?" I laughed confused. "In high school, you were wanted by every female in the entire school excluding Alice. And even then, she told me that you were the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen." _Are you serious?_ "Bullshit! I admit there were a few girls that held some interest but I would hardly say the entire female population of the school had a thing for me" I was faced with Bella's disbelieving face, telling me without words that I was cracked.

Although when I think about it, there did seem to be an overwhelmingly higher amount of girls in the auditorium whenever I played the piano. _Huh._

"I still don't get why you chose me when you could have had any girl in school." Bella stated with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Because from the moment I let eyes on you, I was captivated. Even at the tender age of fifteen, I knew that I wanted you, and not just for your body either. Although that was hardly something I could complain about. Still can't." I said as an afterthought. I tried to take a peak at her cloth covered breasts and cursed to myself, never hating my t-shirt that she was wearing anymore than I did at that very moment.

Noticing my ogling, Bella blushed and shook her head and reached her arms up to pull the Dartmouth sweat shirt over head to reveal a lacy blue bra. I groaned out loud when I saw the sexy article of clothing that she was wearing. The top of her breasts were peaking out of the cup and I could feel little Eddie getting very exited indeed. Bella shifted slightly and gasped when she felt my reaction to her, somehow still surprised that I could get an erection just by looking at her striking body.

My mouth went straight to her collarbone where I traced my lips all over her upper body. Bella moaned from above me and grabbed my shoulders for support. She began tugging at the little hairs on my neck with one hand and trying to remove my boxers at the same time. I pulled her off of me for a minute, sliding down my boxers and the shorts that she was wearing. I pulled the pair of jean shorts down her long porcelain legs and almost growled when I saw that she was wearing matching blue cheekies.

In a flash, our clothing was thrown around the balcony and Bella was once again climbing back onto my lap. She grinded her hips back and forth for a minute, teasing me and I pulled her nipple in my mouth to stop the torture. Bella froze mid-grind and moaned out loud at the unbelievable feeling.

Neither of us could wait any longer, both to wound up to bother with foreplay. She slipped inside of me achingly slow, reaching down until she couldn't go any further. We groaned in unison and stayed there for a minute, just basking in the glow of being that close to each other.

"I Love you Bella" I whispered, almost struggling to get the words out. She pulled herself out of her pleasure filled dream and looked down at me with a soft smile. "I love you too Edward. You have no idea how much" I leaned my head against hers, smiling like an idiot.

It was a big step, us both saying it in such a long time. I was afraid to tell her, thinking that she might reject me, but the fact that she admitted it first earlier in the night; I knew that we were finally on the same page.

As if we had forgotten our current state, Bella began moving slowly above me. We stared into each others eyes, our foreheads pressed together. This wasn't like any time before. It had always been fucking. Making up for four long wasted years, but then, at that moment we weren't just two young adults having sex.

We were soul mates making love to one another.

As corny as that sounds, it was true. The heavy breathing and occasional moan from Bella when I hit the right spot were the only sounds coming from the chilly fall night. Her hips moved with mine in unison and it wasn't like anything I had ever felt before.

"I can't believe we have wa-sted all of this ti-me. I was such an id-iot" Bella mumbled in between breaths. I chuckled, agreeing with her wholeheartedly and groaned when I felt the vibration go through our bodies. "It doesn't matter. Were here now" I breathed, trying so hard to focus on what she was saying but the feeling was so overwhelming that I had a difficult time concentrating.

I grabbed Bella's waist and pulled myself even deeper inside her and she whimpered in pleasure, her head falling back in bliss. I watched as her chest pushed out, giving me a perfect view of her even more perfect chest. The sweat on her body was evident and her chest moved in and out as she breathed. My hands grasped one of her breasts and fondled it making Bella cry out.

"Oh god I love you" She whimpered quietly. A growl tore through my throat and I grabbed hold of Bella's hips, making her thrust into me even harder. Another loud moan was cried out but I couldn't tell if it was me or Bella, probably both of us.

My end was nearing already and I tried my hardest to keep it at bay, but the constant rocking of Bella's hips was not exactly easy to ignore. I tried to think of as many unsexy things as I could to calm down. _Old people, Emmett having sex, Professor Tanner, Bella's old Chevy, Bella's body writhing underneath--Dammit!_

As if she knew, Bella moved her body so that she was circling her hips and squeezing me from the inside. She groaned softly and my returning groan was an octave higher.

I could faintly hear a door opening and closing, but I took no notice of it, to absorbed to even think of anything else but the beautiful girl riding above me. Bella rotated her hips even faster, trying to get off at the same time as me but by the look on her face I could tell that she wasn't quite there yet. I fondled her breasts in my hands and squeezed them, making her cry out and grind faster. We moved our hips together, working hard and fast to get the release we both so desperately craved.

I knew the instant Bella orgasmed. Her insides tightened considerably and her head was thrown back with her fingers in her hair. One look at her was all I needed. I emptied inside of her with my mouth hanging open, not letting out the scream I wanted to make.

"Fuuuck!" "Oh Ed-war-d!" "OH SHIT!" my eyes opened at the sound of the new voice and looked behind Bella to see the wide eyed expression of Jacob Black. He was frozen on the spot, eyes on the back of my unaware girlfriend's back. I tried to keep my body from shaking and calming my expression and mouthed him to get lost before he gained control of his limbs again and closed the door softly behind him. My eyes closed in horror and I fell back against the blankets in complete humiliation. Luckily Bella didn't notice him enter; otherwise she would never let me touch her ever again.

Her body fell against mine and I traced her back with my fingers absentmindedly as I contemplated why the hell Jacob was even here, or how he even got inside of my apartment.

--

Half an hour later, Bella and I were showered and redressed. She was in the kitchen making stir fry while I tried to subtly search my apartment for any giant Native American men.

No such luck.

I could see Bella looking at me strangely as I stared at the front door wondering where the hell he went or why he was even there in the first place.

"You okay?" Bella asked me when I wrapped my arms around her from behind. I nodded and nuzzled my face into her neck.

The sound of the buzzer interrupted my thoughts and I walked over to the intercom to see who it was_. "Yes?" "It's us" _Jasper's muffled voice said in a cool voice. I buzzed him in, confused for a moment. _Did I invite him over and forget about it? I don't think so…_

A minute later, Jasper and Alice walked in hand in hand. Their eyes on Bella and she looked at me in confusion before turning her attention to the door. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. I looked over at the front door to see what she was looking at to see Jacob leaning casually against the doorway as if they _hadn't_ seen each other in over a year. He looked taller since the last time I saw him, if that were even possible. He had to be 6,7 or maybe a little bigger. I immediately felt self conscious to my 6,2 comparison, although Japer was even smaller than me so he must have felt even worse.

I was stirred out of my reverie when I heard a delighted scream come from Bella before she raced across the room into Jake's awaiting arms. His huge frame crushed her body to his, squeezing her so tight that I imagined she was having trouble breathing. Bella's laughter was the only thing heard in the room as Jake spun her around in a circle.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella asked animatedly. "Just thought I would see for myself that my best friend finally had the courage to tell her dream guy how she feels" Bella blushed a light shade of crimson and elbowed Jake in the stomach, but I could see her looking at me in the corner of her eye.

My shit eating grin made her breathe out a sigh of relief.

It still surprised me that she felt the same way about me as I did about her. To me, she was everything. Nothing was complete without her by my side and all of those years I had this hole inside of me that I knew I could fill if only she would give me the chance. _Note to self: ask Bella about the last three years._

Jacob and Bella were talking animatedly, both of them practically bouncing and looking like giggling school girls instead of two respective young adults. They were talking at such a fast speed that I don't think even Alice could understand what they were saying.

Jasper and I shared a look as Jake reached for Bella's ankle, almost tripping her over in the process and looking at something and laughed. It took me a minute to process that he was reading her _'property of Jacob Black' _tattoo. She laughed as well and turned him around so his jean clad ass was in view. Bella peeled away the material so she could see the _'Bella's Swan's bitch' _tattoo_. _I immediately avoided eye contact and I noticed Jasper doing the same. Alice looked at us pointedly and rolled her eyes, chucking.

"Hey Bella, maybe you should stop. The boys are getting a little uncomfortable" Alice suggested in an amused tone. Before either of us could argue, Jacob looked at me and laughed. "Jealous Cullen?" He asked me slyly.

"You bet your ass I am Black" I retorted, walking my way over to him to shake his hand. I patted my hand on his back and he did the same. _**(I don't know what guys call the manly shake/hug thingy)**_ "Do me a favor. Don't say anything to Bella about catching us in the act, alright? She would be mortified." I whispered in his ear. Jacob laughed and made a cringing expression, obliviously picturing our little _encounter_ a half hour earlier.

"Trust me dude, that's not a conversation I want to have with a girl I have known since I was four." Jake retorted and I laughed, moving back to Bella's side across from us.

**--**

_**Sorry to end that chapter abruptly, but year 12 is being a bitch and not giving me any time to write like I want to. Guess that's my bad for picking the suicide subjects as well as working almost every night of the week! **_

_**The next chapter is going to continue on with this night. Yes this one freaken long day! It contains drinking games, a game of I never and a smashed Jacob doing a nuddy run! FUN!  
**_

_**Please review and make me feel loved. (Or I will cry LOL).**_


End file.
